Plum Sun News is Pickled
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Another weird title for a Pani Poni Dash fic. This time around, a reporter from a local newspaper goes to Momotsuki Academy, for a full interview about the school. However, she would experience huge problems from EVERY student she runs into. Meanwhile, Miyako & #6 are suddenly feeling lovey-dovey. Rated T for mild nudity, language, and violence.


One afternoon, two girls were walking down the street, as they were talking about class. One has long blue hair, done in pigtails, and one has short orange hair, with her forehead shown, all shiny and big. The girl with the forehead was wearing red glasses and a green cardigan over her school uniform. The other girl was wearing a yellow school uniform, with light blue skirt. They stopped by a huge display window, as the girl in blue hair cheered, "OH! Look! So pretty…"

She noticed two mannequins in the window, one with long purple hair and tan skin, wearing a purple lace bikini, and another has very long dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a blue two-piece bikini with a dog logo on the top. The tan mannequin was posing with her right arm on her hip, while the other mannequin was raising her arms high, with a volleyball in the air, held by a small metal post on the ceiling. The girl smiled, "So cute… Miyako-chan, take a picture!"

She gave her the iPhone and said, "Here! I wanna pose like these beach girls of the year."

Miyako sighed and said, "Okay… But try not to fidget too much…"

The girl cheered, "YAY!"

Miyako aimed her phone at the girl, as she posed with her left arm on her head, and her right hand on her waist, posing in a sultry pose, and with a cute smile. Miyako took the photo, and said, "Done. Nice work, #6! A perfect pose! You were dead center with those mannequins!"

#6 said nothing. Miyako asked, "Uh… #6? Sayaka? Hello?"

She waved her hand around, as she sighed, "Damn it. She's gone through this, how many times? GRR!"

She carried #6 in her arm, and walked off. She grumbled, "She'll snap out of it. But GRRR, if Rei heckles me today… I swear to god, damn it!"

As Miyako carried a phased Sayaka, a shadowy female figure, wearing a reporter's uniform, was eyeing the two. She then whispered, "Interesting… I might be able to know this school's secret."

* * *

( _Roulette*Roulette_ plays)

* * *

 ** _"Plum Sun News is Pickled"_**

* * *

"Momotsuki Academy." The woman reported, as she was outside the school, "So… This is where the famed and fabled bizarre moments happen here. There was a huge giant robot battle in the campus, against a huge mutant school bull. Not _school bully_ , but a red bipedal anthropomorphic bull… in a school uniform. Lots to explain what is inside… I have to ask about this school. What secrets does this school possess?"

The woman has long black hair, wearing glasses, and with pale skin. She walked in, as an elderly man in a bushy gray mustache appeared to her. He asked, "Oh, excuse me, good lady. Are you a reporter?"

She said, "Yes, I am. My name is Meiko Makino, and I'm a reporter for the _Daily Plum_. I was wondering if I were to interview all of your students?"

The Old Geezer said, "Hmm… I suppose I should. I mean, the Principal may approve this, but it's like we're going to be on TV…"

Meiko smiled, "Nope. We're going to put you on the newspaper. Maybe it'll make NHK News. For now, I'm just investigating… Now, one side, old man…"

Old Geezer huffed, "That's _Old Geezer_ to you, lady!"

She walked in, passing the old man, as he sobbed, "Well, they can't all be that scary."

Meiko walked down the hallways and looked for some students. But all she would see is weird students. She spotted a group of girls walking together, in school uniforms, with short blonde hair, big eyes, and thick lips. It was a group of Itous.

"Huh? How peculiar… These are… they look like twins… But I see… 1, 2, 3, 4… 7?! Seven of the same girl? Holy mackerel!"

She wrote it down on her notepad and said, "Girls in class to have same face, like the other. She would walk towards the principal's office, as she stepped in to the door. She asked for a private meeting with the principal.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's lounge, a woman in red hair, in a lab coat, was moaning in pain, as a man in a coach's uniform and black hair said to her, "So, I heard from the Old Geezer that a reporter from the Daily Plum has decided to interview us."

Miss Igarashi said, "Really? Give me time to get my makeup ready…"

Mr. Saotome said, "You again, with your alcoholic binges."

A small girl in long blonde hair, wearing a white coat and a blue shirt and skirt, said, as she was curious, "My god… If she drinking too much, she'd have a 85.5% chance of sarcasm, 24/7."

Saotome boomed, "Miss Miyamoto, she's not-, oh…"

He sighed, "Well, for the record, we are treated to another reporter, like before. But isn't that something you can be excited for?"

Becky grumbled, "Oh, boo-hoo. It's all fake news. Don't read to any of the tabloids and dirt sheet."

Saotome paused and said, "It's a local newspaper."

Becky gagged, "URK! NEWSPAPER?!"

She griped, "Are you saying that millions of people read the Daily Plum?"

Saotome said, "Yeah… All the time."

Igarashi moaned, "I need booze… Booze… need more booze… Thirsty…"

Saotome ignored her and said, "So, you think they'll interview all of us? Who knows? Maybe our school will make the headlines!"

Becky added, in sarcasm, "In more ways than one."

She stated, "Well, it's a small newspaper outlet, so… I don't suppose short interviews would be fine."

Igarashi pleaded, "Becky… I need my… fuel…"

Becky roared, "DRINK WHEN YOU GET HOME, MISS IGARASHI!"

She sighed and said, "Look… I'll get you a beer, but only if you get it yourself, next time."

Igarashi moaned, "So sleepy…"

Saotome sighed, "Since when did we stock liquor in the school?"

 **XXXXX**

Meiko, meanwhile, was leaving the principal's office. She smiled and said, "I got the Principal's OK, and I'm good to go. Now, I should ask some of the norms around here. He said to me that these students are normal, but some are somewhat unique, but unorthodox and strange. In other words, this school has freaks. Well, we'll see about that. If this has a great freak show, combined with the genius of academia, this school would be well-known, despite that it's called a Circus."

She shook her head and barked, "Never mind! What am I saying? Of course, this school isn't a circus freak show!"

As she walked down the hallways, she spotted a creature with a circular head and a lizard's body. It was blue, as he spoke, "Who are you, kero?"

Meiko gasped in shock, "A salamander? It's huge, and it can talk?"

The salamander said, "You want to see the school, do you, kero?"

He walked off, as Meiko said, "Interesting… It's like a walking hind leg style he does… Impressive."

She then said, writing it down, "That's a keeper. Hm."

She then spotted the same girl, in her mannequin pose, as she asked, "Huh? The girl from this morning… Her blue hair and her cute figure…"

Miyako and another girl, with long black hair, a white shirt, and a blue skirt, was examining #6. Rei said, "Since this morning?"

Miyako said, "She wouldn't respond. She's… She's like that, since we posed."

Rei said, "Has she been practicing the _Ultimate Mannequin Challenge_? You deal with her, bookworm."

Miyako roared, "I AM NOT A WORM, DAMN IT!"

#6 blinked, as she moved, "Oh. What was that? Where am I?"

Miyako hugged her and whispered, "It's alright, Sayaka… Shh, you had an accident…"

Miyako held her arms around her waist, as #6 blushed, "Oh… Miyako… Are you feeling alright?"

They blushed at each other, as they were about to kiss, but Ichijou, a girl with brown hair, and a blue shirt, stuck her textbook between them. Ichijou said, "Class is starting. We should go."

#6 smiled, "Oh, right. Come on, Miyako-chan. It's a morning of the year."

Miyako blushed and growled, "Grrrrr…"

She went inside, and barked, "DAMN IT, ICHIJOU!"

Meiko looked up and said, "Class 1-C… Uh-huh…"

She looked at each room number and said, "Well, as long as each girl is to be interviewed… and I got consent, I might as well begin."

She walked to Class 1-A, and replied, "I'll start here, after school, and ask about."

She waited, until she ran into a girl with red hair. She stumbled down, and fell on her face. Meiko picked her up and said, "OH! Are you okay?"

Akira moaned, "Yeah… I'm alright…"

She was helped up, and then Meiko said, "Poor girl… She must be the clumsy _moé_ girl."

Akira said, "Yea, I'm alright. I'm alright…"

She went to Class 1-D, and then said, "I should be heading to class. Yeah, I'm alright. Oh, dear, I'm so late."

She walked in, as she tried to open the door. The Old Geezer spoke, as Akira walked in, "Miss Miyata. You were late today."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Akira said, as she walked in.

Meiko was confused, as she said, "Huh? She kept saying those words… What could this mean?"

She walked down the hallways, as she was pondering what was going on. As she walked, she went to the nurse's office, as she saw a girl lying on the cot. She was moaning, as she was blushed in the cheeks. She moaned, "La… la… lu… laaaa… laaa… lu…"

Meiko said, "Hunh… Who's she? She's nobody."

She turned around, as a girl with blue nekomimi hair, in her uniform, was sitting on the chair, tired out. She asked, "But her, she's so moé. Beautiful."

Serizawa was moaning, as the other girl, Kurumi, was moaning lightly. Serizawa opened her eyes and said, "Huh? How long was I out?"

The nurse appeared and said, "Ah, some assistance. Excuse me, Miss, but would you check Miss Serizawa's mouth for me?"

Meiko nodded, "Uh, gotcha."

She said to her, "Okay, Miss Serizawa… Breathe, please…"

She placed her hands onto her lap, and sat straight. Meiko placed her fingers inside, and then felt something in the roof of her mouth. She whispered, "Huh? A bump on her mouth? What could've caused it."

She felt it, and pressed it. The nurse called, "Uh, Miss, do you have a minute?"

Meiko stopped and said, "Uh, yes, sure. What is it?"

She left, leaving Serizawa seated, with her mouth open and her body still seated. Her head suddenly bowed down. Meiko said, "Yes, what is it?"

The nurse said, "Miss Makino, would you mind assisting Miss Momose?"

Meiko said, as she was annoyed, "Her? She's plain."

"I know… But we need to see if she's alright. Help me seat her up, and go behind her."

"Okay."

They seated her in a seated position on the cot, as Meiko went behind her. The nurse unbuttoned her uniform, halfway, and said, "Okay. Now, tap her back, between her shoulder blades, on my mark."

She pressed her chest, as she tapped in a sequence on presses. She ordered the reporter to tap her back now. She pressed onto her back, and Kurumi arched back, and straightened out, lying on the ground. Her face remained blank and sad, as she would so, whenever she was called "plain", "boring", or whenever she's ignored. Her face returned to normal, after a couple seconds. Meiko asked, "Huh? How did-?"

Kurumi sat up and moaned, "Mmngh… Who… wha-?"

She stood up, as the nurse said, "You're alright. You just had a sort of a hiccup inside you. Try not to be too sad, all day."

Kurumi bowed, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much."

She turned to Meiko and stared at her. She then blinked, and spoke, "Good day to you."

She walked off, as the nurse said, "I'll be handling Miss Serizawa from here."

Meiko bowed and replied, "Uh, yes, ma'am. Glad to be of help…"

She walked out and wrote on the notepad, "Interesting… A weird way to wake up from depression. Tapping on your chest, possibly to wake her heart up, and tap her back, to make her regain contact and mobility. Intriguing…"

She bumped into a girl with short light brown hair, as she asked, "So… You're a reporter, huh?"

She shook her hand and said, "Perhaps I may need you services for a certain news story for my news channel."

"Huh? But you're just a kid!"

"And a member of the Intelligence Club. Lately, Kurusu and Miyata are currently MIA. I need you for a full-scale investigation on one of the girls in Class 1-D. Our classroom isn't spades and aces, you know…"

Meiko nodded, "Uh-huh… Listen, I'm intrigued to know about the school, and its student body. I suppose I should let you tag along."

Hibiki and Meiko grinned, and they shook hands. Hibiki then said, "I'll be right back."

She raced off, as Meiko looked around the homerooms. She spotted two girls in 1-B, one who is short, with black hair, and another who is still, with long orange hair and a red bow. She was lying on her desk, faced down, and not moving. Meiko approached her, and whispered, "Huh? Is she-?"

Saotome called, "AHEM! Excuse me, Miss?"

Meiko signaled to him, as she whispered, "This girl… The one in long orange hair and the Sailor Venus bow."

Saotome said, "Oh, you mean Shiratori? Hey, you! Wake up! Darn it, Shiratori, wake up!"

Shiratori's passed out, as Otome said, "She's out like a light. I knew she didn't have to cram, all night long…"

Saotome boomed, "Miss Akiyama, wake her up!"

Otome said, "Give her ten minutes… or never. Just once, I'd like peace and quiet…"

Shiratori suddenly woke up, as she was sluggish, "Mmmngh… So sleeeeeeepy… Oh, hey, Mr. Sao-, Sao-, tome…"

She yawned, as Saotome boomed, "Will you keep your eyes open?"

Otome said, as she responded, "This again?"

Meiko asked, "She's heavily sleepy. Something wrong with her?"

A manly girl with dark skin and a flattop called, "SIR! I'll take Shiratori away to the nurse's office!"

Zula said to Meiko, "For the record, Zula don't mind if you snoop on other people's business."

Meiko stammered, as Saotome said, "Miss Makino, I know you're going to investigate this school, but not while classes are going on."

Zula escorted Shiratori to the nurse, as Meiko was kicked out of Class 1-B. Saotome said to her, "If you want to investigate, do it during study break."

Meiko bowed and apologized, "Forgive me. I had no idea. I'm sorry."

She walked off, as Saotome went back in. HIbiki returned with a microphone earpiece and a fanny pack, with a cable attached to it. She asked, "Was that Shiratori-?"

"Never mind that… I saw her sleeping, and she suddenly lost major fatigue."

"Oh, I see. She sleeps, a lot, if not doing chops and puppet shows."

Hibiki showed her to 1-D, as she whispered, "Okay, pay attention. See that?"

Two girls, one with green hair and a maid outfit, and one with black hair and glasses, were sitting in place. Hibiki said, "There. Got the camera, _#4_?"

"Number 4?"

"You're our Watanuki Number 4. Camera on me."

Meiko held the camera up and Hibiki said, holding a microphone "This is Hibiki Watanuki, reporting live from Momotsuki Academy. Two fellow students, Behoimi & Media, are flagged and displayed in mystery. In fact, we want to know more on these girls…"

Meiko asked, "Cut! Hold on… Shouldn't you ask them yourself? And also, which one's the girl in the maid clothes?"

Hibiki said, "That's Media. The other girl is _retired_ Magical Girl Behoimi. I want to see them, closer, so I can have an interview with them."

Meiko nervously said, "I don't know. Is class even starting?"

The Old Geezer, unfortunately, is already sitting in a corner, sulking about his life, quietly. As he sat there, Hibiki nodded, "Now's our chance! Watanuki #4, let's go!"

Meiko grabbed her arm and cried, "WAIT!"

She unfortunately tugged onto the cable attached to her earpiece, and Hibiki suddenly stumbled down, but they fall into the ground, after she pulled Hibiki towards her. They crashed to the floor, and then Meiko got up. She gasped in shock, as Hibiki was lying on the ground, twitching. She moaned and said, "Wata-wata-wata-wata-, face camera towarrrrrrrrrrrds me… This this-, I am-, set focus to 35% vis-, vis-, vizzzzzzzzzz-, fooooooooooooooooo-, **KZZT!** "

Meiko was shivering, "What the devil is this-?"

Behoimi & Media's heads turned to Meiko, and then she jetted off. She panicked, as she thought, "This Hibiki Watanuki… is a robot? Strange… Or, possibly a spare student, since the other is absent? I have to stay alert on this… but in a distance."

Meanwhile, in class 1-C, Miyako and #6 were studying, as Miyako suddenly batted her eyes towards her. #6 asked, "I'm not helping you cheat of the year. What is it?"

Miyako whispered, "I love you…"

#6 giggled, "I love you, too…"

Becky called, "Miyako, #6, what are you whispering about?"

Miyako gulped, "Uh, nothing, ma'am!"

#6 said, "We were talking about the other day, and, we'll…"

Becky nodded, and said, "Eyes on the lesson, and keep quiet!"

She sat down, and groaned, "Idiots."

Rei, the girl in glasses, said, as she brushed her long hair with her hands, "You think it has anything to do with the reporter? Hardly. Those two… What is their deal?"

She tugged onto #6's sleeve, as she whispered, "Hey, you and Bookworm started being chummy. What ha-?"

 **WHACK!  
** Miyako threw an eraser onto Rei's head, and glared at her, "DO NOT call me a worm… Ever…"

She turned back, as Rei snarled, "Why you…"

* * *

(White bird on roof): **_Lunch Time!_**

* * *

Meiko was having lunch, as everyone else was in the cafeteria. She thought, as she was perplexed, "The Watanuki girl is a robot… which leads me to speculations. My time at the nurse's office was a bit weird. I care not much about the plain girl…"

Outside, in the rabbit hutch, Kurumi was sitting in the hutch, back to her plain sobbing and weird face, "La… laa… luuuuuuuu… laaaaaaaaa… laaaaa…"

Back at the cafeteria, Meiko wrote on her notepad, "So far, so good. Now, I need more input. This school has almost everything…"

She saw a girl in a blue bow on her head and light tan hair, walking towards the wall. Meiko got up and gasped, "OH!"

Yuzuko Kurusu kept banging onto the wall, and Meiko stopped her. She said, as she calmed down, "Easy, child. Man, that was scary. You kept crashing into the wall."

Yuzuko beeped, "Beep-Beep! My GPS is down."

"Beg pardon?"

"Sorry, Miss, but… I'm working on a new Drama Club Production of _Life of a Honda_. It's usually a story about a convertible that suddenly goes broken-down. I'm the car."

She walked off, "Vroom! Vroom…"

Meiko grumbled, "She's play the role, alright… Too well, for that matter. Ah well."

Kurusu turned left, and bumped into another wall, tripping a bit. Meiko ignored it, as she walked back to her seat, but stopped, noticing a small blue cowlick on top of a girl's head. Her hair was thick and neck-length, and with a huge smile on her face.

"Maho~! Maho~! MAHOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Maho, maho, maho~!" She giggled, singing in squeals.

The reporter snuck by her, and whispered, "Weird girl… She sings, and suddenly, she has become the happy carefree girl. But why the cowlick?"

She looked around, and then stated, "I wonder…"

She grabbed the cowlick and pulled it. She pulled it, as it was a pull string. Himeko stopped singing, and she suddenly sat straight. Her eyes went blank, and she dropped her head to the table. Meiko sighed, "Well, that shut her up… Huh. Is she asleep?"

She nudged onto her, and said, "No answer… … … Hey~! Girl who has big cowlick? Ah-maho-roho?"

She sighed, as she gave up, "Oh, what am I saying? She's obviously tired out."

She pulled the cowlick again, and lifted her up, by the hair. Meiko asked, "You okay, kid?"

Himeko's eyes lit up, as she asked, "Maho?"

She looked around, "Ma? Jet omega? What the jet? Oh…"

Meiko stepped back, and hid. Himeko looked around and laughed, "Oh, well. Nothing really, except lunchtime. I cannot wait to have lunch. Omega lag!"

Meiko thought, "Omega lag? Jet omega? She's loony."

She crawled back to her table and said, "Oh, well. Nothing out of the ordinary, being that this girl is bananas."

She bumped into Otome, as she groaned, bumping into her waist, "Ow! Get out my way! Newsies."

She said, "Oh~! You're the girl from earlier. The one that entered the class, after Shiratori was sleeping? Zula dropped her off, and I'm having a peaceful day…"

Meiko said, "Right…"

Otome sat down in her seat and have some curry. However, Meiko noticed that it was spicy food, and gasped, "Uh, excuse me, uh… Which is it? Otome, eh?"

Otome asked, as she was eating, "Yeah?"

Meiko saw, after Otome took the first bite, her face was slowly starting to melt from the left side, while she was eating curry, staring at the reporter. Otome asked, "What?"

Meiko was about to say something, but outside, a noise was made. Meiko ran off, as Otome's face was slowly melting, and her right eye twitching.

 **XXXXX**

At the hallway, Meiko dashed off to find Kurusu, who was bumping into the walls. "I am Kuru-, Kuru-, Kuru-."

She went on a loop, banging onto the wall, again and again. Meiko hid behind a corner and said, "Strange… This is too much… Has the Drama Club girl gone out of character, like some sort of 80's gag character in a manga?"

Kurusu kept walking into the wall, until a girl in an all-white uniform appeared, with long flowing blonde hair. Meiko blushed, "She's so pretty…"

Misao approached Kurusu and held her straight. She kneeled down and reached into her blazer. Meiko whispered, "What is she-?"

A lone hand grabbed onto her shoulder, and she yelped. It was Media. She smiled continuously, as she said, "Tee-hee. Found you."

Meiko stepped back, as Media suddenly started to twitch and spaz a bit, "Hello, repo-repo-repo-repo man… Reporter woman."

"Eh? I am no repo man."

"Tee-hee-hee-hee. Lemme held iy waieg aohe? Mnaeb?"

She dropped faced down to the floor, as Meiko shouted in confusion, "Has this whole school gone chaotic?"

She sighed, as she went passed Media, who's down and out. She went to another part of the school, completely confused. She thought, "It's too weird… Just who are these people?"

Miss Igarashi appeared, out of nowhere, walking and hobbling in a dazed look. She moaned, "Man… I need booze…"

Meiko stopped her, and asked, "Whoa! Easy, Miss Igarashi. I was wondering if you-."

"Go pester the Kashiwagi Twins, you… mooaaaaaaaaaan…" She yawned, "So sleepy… Becky… why didn't… you-?"

She stopped, after two steps and moaned, "I wish I was… a cloud-."

She collapsed, as Meiko cried, "AAGH! SOMEONE GET THE NURSE! This teacher's passed out!"

Behoimi approached her, and said, "Leave."

"Huh?" She asked, as Behoimi stated, "Leave now."

Meiko walked off, as Behoimi went to help Media up. She called to Misao, and pointed at Igarashi on the ground. Misao nodded, and went to the teacher.

 **XXXXX**

After a couple feet from the turmoil, Meiko arrived at another room, in which Ichijou was leaning by the wall. She turned to Meiko, and said, "My name is Ichijou, the class rep."

And then nothing. Meiko nodded her head, saying "Uhhh…?" She shook her head, and then she stepped inside. Ichijou's head turned back straight, and remained in place, as she usually does.

"I'm standing here."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Class 1-C, Miyako was still sitting, as #6 said, approaching her, "You, uh… want to stay after school?"

Miyako said, "Can't… I'm studying at home. Why? Anything particular?"

#6 blushed and said, "Uh… No… I do not know…"

She stepped back, as #6 giggled, "Well, if you want, I can take to a nice place… somewhere."

She blushed, "Somewhere romantic of the year…"

She stepped away, and ran off, "OOPS! Sorry! Never mind!"

Miyako felt upset, and said, "But I wanna go…"

 **XXXXX**

Meiko, meanwhile, entered a huge room with a bunch of clothes. She whispered, "I must've stumbled onto the old clothing storage room. How interesting…"

A girl appeared, as she was dressed in a red dress, "Interesting, yes… But not so much as what you think."

She and her sister have long flowing lavender hair, as the other girl, in a gold dress, said, "I do believe that you found our vault of clothing."

Meiko gasped, "Huh? Am I in the room with the twin girls haunting me?"

The first girl winked, "No. I am Yuma Kashiwagi."

The second girl blushed, "And I am Yuna Kashiwagi…"

Yuma and Yuna stand, as Yuma's eyelid opens. Yuma asked her, "So, what are you here for?"

Meiko shivered, "I can't tell which of you is which, but…"

Yuma's right eye blinked, as she said, "Oh, that's fine. Besides, we can fit you into something nice. Yuna, have her measurements, while I get the materials."

She walked off, as Yuna held a tape measurer. Meiko pleaded, "Uh, no, seriously… I'm fine…"

Yuna measured her bust size and gasped, "OH!" And then blushed heavily. Yuna removed her reporter's jacket, showing a black blouse and skirt, with leggings. Her bust size was pretty big. Yuna blushed, "So big… You must be… 34?"

Meiko barked, "Young lady, I am 25."

Yuna blushed heavily, and then spoke, "Yuma… So… sex-. **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…** "

She stopped speaking, making a loud buzzing noise. Her cheeks slightly melted, showing metal from inside. Yuma, however, winking continuously, was walking into the wall. She bumped into the wall, and turned right. She then stumbled down onto the table, and dropped to the floor, still in a walking motion. Meiko picked up her coat and moaned, "They're robots, too? I'm getting out of here!"

She stepped out, as the buzzing continued. She shut the door, and held her ears, "Ouch… Right in my ear. Damn it, these girls are freaks."

Ichijou appeared, as she asked, "I am standing here. Excuse me."

Meiko gasped, and then barked, "DON'T DO THAT! You scared me."

Ichijou bowed and said, "Not at all."

She then said, "My name is Ichijou the Class Rep."

She continued, "I am Ichijou. The class rep."

Meiko said, "Uh, okay… Tell me, do you know of what's going on here? Why are there robots of these girls, inside here?"

Ichijou said nothing, and then stared at her. She said, "Stare… … …"

She walked towards her and said, "Hello. I am Ichijou."

She walked into her and planted her on the wall, sandwiched in, as she continued to walking in place, speaking her introductory line, in a loop. Meiko was being crushed, until she broke free. Ichijou fell to the floor, and broke off her left forearm. Meiko didn't see it, as she ran for her life. Ichijou slurred to nothing, and remained in a walking motion, "My name is Ichijou… How about an Ichijou Festival? My name is Ichi-ichi-ichi-ichi-jojojojojojojojojojojojo-! **KZZT!** Ichhhhhhhhhhh-, ooooooooooooooooo…"

 **XXXXX**

After school, in Class 1-C, Miyako was sitting in her desk, as Rei appeared. She said, "Miyako… You seemed a bit… uneasy today. Something happened?"

Miyako said, "I'm waiting for #6 to return. I don't feel like asking… but I'm just feeling like it… other than you, you bitch."

Rei asked, "Are you and #6… _dating_?"

Miyako gasped, as her forehead shone a bit, and trembled in shouts, "Damn it, I am NOT dating her! Stop making accusations, damn it! I am not in love with this stupid girl, damn it! Sayaka is NOT my lover, damn it!"

She panted, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

She breathed heavily, as Rei glared, "So, _Sayaka_? Her name's #6. And you're calling her Sayaka, as in Sayaka Suzuki?"

Miyako blushed, as she was weeping a bit, "I'm sorry… I can't help it. I'm too focused on studying that… that I somehow lost myself in it. But damn it… She cheered me up, after I got a 91 in the recent test. I almost made 100, damn it."

Rei hugged her and said, "It's alright… I won't tell Becky about this. I mean, is it even right for you to fall in love, even in your own classroom?"

Miyako sighed and said, "You're right… I cannot study a lot, thinking about her…"

Rei smiled, as they walked together, "I can arrange that."

She reached into her back, and pressed a button from above her butt. Miyako stopped, and her eyes went dimmed. Rei turned her around and said, "Oh, I won't let Becky know, because I wouldn't want her to know about two students in a relationship. Lockdown time…"

She opened her uniform halfway, and opened a panel above her bare chest. Rei pressed a sequence of numbers on a keypad, and then she pressed 8-6-7-6, " _W-O-R-M._ Bookworm."

Miyako stood straight, with her chest up, and her eyes lit up. Rei closed her panel and rebuttoned her uniform. Miyako returned to her desk and spoke in a robotic voice, "I am Miyako. I love to study. Study. Study. I love to study."

Rei smirked, "Good… She's on _Default Setting_. This is until Becky gets back."

She left the classroom and sighed, "Now to find #6… So I can _fix_ her… as well. And then, things will go my w-."

 **BUMP!  
** Meiko bumped into Rei, as they stumbled down. Rei moaned, as she was lying on the floor, "Ohhhhhh… That hurts… What the-?"

Her glasses were on the ground, and Meiko picked them up, wearing them. She thought, "Eh? These aren't mine."

Rei was wearing Meiko's glasses, as she groaned, rubbing the back of her head, "What the hell? You ran over me!"

Meiko sighed and said, "Sorry… I am having a bad day. I know it's not too much to explain, but-."

Rei said, as she was polite, "Well, not to brag, but… How about I treat you to dinner?"

Meiko said, "I suppose so… You know, you're the most mature that I've ever seen here…"

Rei then said, as she helped her up, "Well, you're acting stressed. I can fix that for you. I am going home, right now…"

She and Meiko left, ignoring Miyako's sudden work mode. She continued to speak, "Hello. I am Miyako. I am Miyako. I love to study."

She was penciling air, as she was emotionless and robotic. Two seats next to her was Himeko, lying on the desk, sleeping.

* * *

That evening, Meiko walked into Rei's house, as she gave her the coat. Rei said, wearing a blue qipao, and white ox horns on her head, "Hello, Miss Makino."

She bowed, as she said, " _Nihao_."

Meiko smiled and nervously said, "Uh, yeah, sure… Also, what's with the get-up?"

Rei said, "Well, my family runs a Chinese food shop, and I help out around the kitchen. In fact, I'm a talented cook. It's also my part-time job, every four days a week."

Meiko asked, "And is that why you are not wearing your glasses?"

Rei smiled, "Yep. Come on inside. Make yourself at home."

Meiko sat on the couch, as Rei went to fix dinner. She said to the reporter, "Well, not too much to be explained, but you can have what you'd like from the menu. And no jokes about ordering pizza."

Meiko replied, "No, that's okay. Anything with rice should be fine."

Rei smiled, "Good-good."

Meiko relaxed and waited, as she was curious, "Still… This school is nutty and corny… Robot girls, that's a start. Then you got a giant salamander… and… Huh. Anything else weird I should know of? Imagine how much bizarreness this place has."

 **XXXXX**

At the school, meanwhile, #6 returned to 1-C and called, "Hey, Miyako? I'm ready to go home now."

Miyako did not respond. She remained in _Default Mode_ , and #6 cried, "Miyako! Are you listening to me? Miyako?"

She waved her hand to her, as Miyako spoke, "I am Miyako. I love to study."

#6 gasped in horror, as she picked up Miyako, and then leaned her onto the wall, near Becky's desk. She then whimpered, "Oh, Miyako, what happened to you?"

She hugged her tight and sobbed. She cried on her chest, as she pleaded for her to wake up. #6 wept, "Miyako-chan, it's me… Don't you remember me? Sayaka Suzuki… Please, wake up… I love you! Miyako! Noooooooooo! No…"

She held her body, and bawled onto her chest. Miyako started to power down, as #6 held the button about her hip down. Miyako beeped quietly, " _Data not saved… Shutting down…_ "

Her eyes shut off, as #6 cried, not knowing that she did a hard reset on Miyako, after Rei reprogrammed her.

Minutes later, #6 was still grasped onto her, as Miyako suddenly woke up. She moaned, "Huh? Nighttime? How long wa-?"

She saw #6 and gasped, "Damn it! What are you-?"

She blushed, and saw #6, with her eyes blank, and her face wet. Miyako smiled, "You came for me…"

She leaned to her and was about to kiss her, when she saw her eyes. She stopped and moaned, "Oh, no… Her battery's dead." And then grumbled, "Damn it!"

She reached into #6's uniform and pulled out a cord. She placed #6 in a kneeled down position, sitting on her legs, and her hands on her lap. Miyako plugged her in and said, "It wouldn't be right, if you didn't feel it…"

She walked off, but felt a tiring jolt. She returned to her and moaned, "Damn it, all that studying… My battery is low, damn it… Damn it…"

She plugged herself in, and sighed, "Well, I guess that ends my streak of going home to do homework. But at least I'm with you… Sayaka…"

She closed her eyes, and sat in a kneeled position, beeping, " _Recharging… Shutting Down… Goodbye…_ "

She powered down, as she was beside #6.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Rei's house, Meiko waited for dinner, as Rei smiled, as she asked, "How about a drink? Want orange or peach?"

"Uh, no thank you. Coffee will do. Black."

Rei gave her a cup of coffee and said, "Here you go."

She took the cup, as Rei walked to the other room. Meiko took a taste, as she said, "Well, she's very nice, when it comes to courtesy-."

She then looked at the coffee, and said in concern, "Funny… This is a bland coffee taste… almost tastes like…"

Rei returned, in an all-black outfit. She then nodded, as she said, "Your dinner will be ready, shortly."

She walked off, as Meiko asked, "Eh? That's a black outfit… from… Huh? Is that-? That's from _The Big O_ , right? No…"

She shook her head, and sipped the coffee again. She then thought, as she felt a tang in her mouth, "Hmm… I can't place it…"

As she pondered, Rei turned off the stove and then went to the counter. She suddenly slipped and landed her head onto the counter. She was struck badly, and Meiko heard it. She asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Rei moaned, holding her head, "Yeah… I'm fine. Fine…"

She dashed back to the other room, and Meiko was worried, "Weird…"

Rei quickly returned, dressed in Hatsune Miku's outfit, and then Meiko asked, "Eh? What the-? What happened to you?"

Rei smiled, as she snickered, "Hey, nothing… Nothing at all…"

Meiko glared at her, "Why are you dressed as Hatsune Miku?!"

Rei smiled, "I have a cosplay fetish. No big deal. But enough about me. Dinner is ready."

Meiko stated, "Uh, before you do, uh… about this coff-. Uh, never mind."

She thought, "And here I thought she was the saner person here… Ah, well…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, in Class 1-C, Behoimi appeared in the night and pulled on Himeko's cowlick. Himeko suddenly sat up and moaned, "Maho? Where's Becky?"

Behoimi said in a quiet robotic voce, "Becky wishes to see you know. Come along, Himeko."

Himeko blinked, as her eyes turned light blue, "Oh. Becky."

They walked off, as Behoimi went to the doorway, as she said, "#6, Miyako… We'll see you soon…"

They departed, as Miyako & #6 remained in the classroom, in their kneeled down positons. #6 suddenly awoke, as she whispered, "Night, already?"

She looked at Miyako and whispered, "Miyako… She's…"

She cuddled by her shoulder and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Goodnight, Miyako…"

After that, she stopped moving. It was quiet in 1-C, as night remained.

 **XXXXX**

After dinner, Meiko sat down, and then held up a notepad. She then said, "Okay… Despite this coffee that tastes almost like motor oil, I was thinking to ask Miss Tachibana about the school… If she's not into this kooky cosplay."

Rei called out, "Kooky? I wish I _had_ a kooky."

She stepped out in a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In-between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She was dressed as Mami Tomoe. Meiko barked, " _MADOKA MAGICA?!_ "

She stood up, as Rei said, "I have a cosplay fetish."

Meiko barked, "Enough of this! How many costumes do you even have?"

She went to her room, as Rei halted her, "Uh, wait… Miss Makino, I don't thi-."

Meiko shouted, "Get out of my way! GET OUT! Of my way!"

Rei pushed back, but Meiko pushed her through the door, into her room. They both dropped to the floor, as Rei was pinned down. Meiko moaned, as she got up, "Finally… She then noticed something soft in her hands. She looked down and saw her right hand on Rei's left breast. Rei was cross-eyed and with her tongue wagging out. She beeped, as she spazzed from her neck, and her forearms were snapped off to the elbows. She spoke in incoherent speaking, as Meiko was disturbed. She whispered, "Another one? Wait a minute… A cosplay android?"

She got up, as Rei's body started to twitch and spaz, spewing smoke from her body, and her tongue out. She then searched Rei's closet, and opened it. She gasped, as she saw more of Rei's costumes, including a red qipao, a maid outfit, a swimsuit, a frilly lace corset and panties, and more. Moreover, there were different Rei Tachibanas wearing them, more of spares that she kept safe. Meiko gagged in surprise and disgust, as she whispered, "No… wonder… What the-? What the hell is going on?"

She dashed out of the room, and left Rei's house, completely frightened and befuddled over the situation.

 **XXXXX**

At her house, which is an apartment, she was studying her notes, and compared the moments that she experienced in Momotsuki Academy. She witnessed the Kashiwagi Twins malfunction, Kurusu walking into walls, likewise Miyata, Watanuki broken apart, Himeko's ahoge acting as a pull-switch, Otome's skin melted, Media's gibberish, before malfunctioning, and Rei's sudden glitch of cosplay. She even remembered the nurse's office, and figured it out…

 _The nurse said, "Miss Makino, would you mind assisting Miss Momose?"_

 _Meiko said, as she was annoyed, "Her? She's plain."_

 _"I know… But we need to see if she's alright. Help me seat her up, and go behind her."_

 _"Okay."_

 _They seated her in a seated position on the cot, as Meiko went behind her. The nurse unbuttoned her uniform, halfway, and said, "Okay. Now, tap her back, between her shoulder blades, on my mark."_

 _She pressed her chest, as she tapped in a sequence on presses. In reality, the nurse was typing into a small keypad inside Kurumi. She ordered the reporter to tap her back now, after she finished the key code. She pressed onto her back, and Kurumi arched back, after her chest panel closed, and straightened out, lying on the ground. Her face remained blank and sad, as she would so, whenever she was called "plain", "boring", or whenever she's ignored. Her face returned to normal, after a couple seconds. Meiko asked, "Huh? How did-?"_

Meiko then figured it out, as she slammed her fist onto her hand, "OF COURSE! It all makes sense! The entire school runs on automation!"

She held her head down and sighed, "No. There would be automated desks… So… No…"

She then had a terrifying thought, "It… It can't be…"

* * *

The next morning, #6 & Miyako were waking up in 1-C, as it was morning. #6 woke up, and asked, "Good morning of the year. How was your morning of the year?"

Miyako then woke up, and spoke, "I felt relaxing. What a nice day to study."

They unplugged themselves and went to their desks, walking doll-like. They sat down, as #6 replied in a robotic tone, "What a day of the year. It's such a nice day of the year."

Miyako responded robotically, "I have to study. Do not bother me, damn it."

They were both smiling, with their faces turning slightly. They remained in their seated positions, while smiling, as they waited until 8am. It's actually 6:30am. During the hours, Behoimi and Media, wearing skintight white outfits, rolled in Kurumi and Himeko, as they were standing in place, like dolls. Media carried Himeko off, and placed Himeko into her seat. She placed her arms onto the desk, and posed her to lean a bit forward.

#6 spoke, "Hello. Good morning. Are you relaxed of the year?"

Behoimi asked, "Did they just-?"

Media said, "Oh, don't worry. Deactivate them, once we're done. Now, let's position Kurumi."

They placed Kurumi in her seat, and posed her to have her left elbow onto the desk, with her head turning to her right. She placed her hand on her cheek and said, "There. Once class starts, they wi-."

Miyako said, "What a good day for studying. I am so happy, damn it. Damn. It. I love to stu-."

Behoimi turned Miyako off, and then Media deactivated #6, "Oh, good morning, Media. You had a good morning of the y-?"

She stopped, after Media clicked off. They remained silent, as Behoimi said, "Activate _Current Personality_ at 0800 hours. Send memo to Miyamoto-sensei…"

She made printing noises, as she beeped, " _Ichijou and Tachibana under intensive repairs. Will be absent for the day. Addressed to Sensei of 1-C.  
Related reports: Akiyama, Kashiwagi, Kashiwagi, Watanuki, and Kurusu undergoing repairs for first period only. Remainder of units: Serizawa, Katagiri, Shiratori, Miyata, Behoimi, Media, and Nanjo at 100% efficiency._"

Media beeped, " _Good for us. Sad for Ichijou and Tachibana. History records show Uehara and Suzuki: showing signs of love interest compatibility. Uehara's heart and Suzuki's charm overloading. Report to teacher of 1-C for further examinations, after school. That is all._ "

They walked off, leaving to their classroom, as Behoimi went to Miss Igarashi, lying on the wall, deactivated. Behoimi said, as she opened her blouse, and then her breast panels. She placed a small cartridge into her body. Behoimi beeped, " _Low alcohol levels recovered. Alkaline fuel inside Igarashi-sensei will last until 0400 today._ "

Igarashi stood up, as Media said, "Take place in lounge, Miss Igarashi."

Igarashi walked off, heading to the teacher's longue. Behoimi and Media departed, as Media said, " _0815 hours. Prepare for class in 45 minutes…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Meiko's house, Meiko was sound asleep, as she grabbed her alarm clock. She moaned, as she looked at the time. She saw that it was 8:25am, and then she shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAA?!"

She jetted off, as she went to hurry to Momotsuki Academy.

 **XXXXX**

By the time she arrived, she leapt over the front gate, and made a break for Class 1-C. She opened the doors, and shouted, "MISS MIYAMOTO!"

Instead of Becky, it was Misao Nanjo, who was teaching the class. Misao asked, "OH? Who might you be?"

Meiko stated, "Meiko Makino, a reporter for the Daily Plum. I was here, yesterday. Where is that stupid kid teacher?"

Misao asked, "Who?"

Meiko roared, "Don't lie to me! She's here, isn't she?"

Misao said nothing, as Meiko growled, "Alright, fine! This school! I'm reporting this… is all manned by robot students! I didn't even bother about the guys, but you've shown me enough! Your school is full of top-of-the-line, state-of-the-art, fully-automated androids, built to achieve academia! But it seems your students have hit a few snags!"

Misao asked, "I am not sure what you're talking about. Please try again later."

"You heard me! Do you even know it, too?"

"I do not know what you mean. Please try again later."

Misao beeped, as she rang, " _The number you have dialed is not a working number. Please try again later._ "

She then beeped, " _The question you reply is insufficient. Please try again later._ "

Meiko was timid, as she looked at the other students, sitting in place. She turned to Misao, as she beeped, malfunctioning, "Here-her-her-her-her-her-here you are. Please try again. She is in the-. Please try again."

Meiko sobbed, "No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She ran out of the classroom, as Misao walked forward, with every step she took, saying a different sentence, going after Meiko.

" _Try again later. We're sorry. I do not know what you mean. I am Misao. Nanananananjo. This is a beautiful day. Pencils down. Oh, how wondrous. Please try again. Please try again. Please try again. The number you have dialed… Please try again. I am Misao-ao-ao-ao-ao-ao-ao. Pencils down. Hello, class. I am Misao. Misao. Please try again…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Meiko made it to the cafeteria, as she was panting for air. She whispered, "This school is nuts. What kind of nuthouse are they running?"

She went to the vending machines and went for a soda. She sighed, "I need a drink."

She put a coin in, but the machine opened, revealing a blue and red cat. He said, "Oh, Miss News Hawk, nya."

Meiko shivered in fright, as Lord Cat, offering her a can, said to her, "Would you like a drink, nya? It's warm from my body heat, nya. It'll calm you down, nya."

Meiko reached for the can, as she whispered, "Warm cola? Must be manufactured from Hong Kong."

Lord Cat said, "Body heat, nya…"

The can produced a demonic face and gnashed its teeth down. Meiko shrieked, and slammed the machine door closed. Meiko sobbed, "THAT'S IT! No more warm soda from Hong Kong for me! Okay… _No more canned drinks… No more canned drinks… No more canned-_."

She heard Misao's voice, as she was coming closer. Meiko shivered, as she whispered, "I have to escape. My only option left is to flee this freak show, and publish this story! What a scoop! My editor will fire me for this, but this school… MAN, what a story!"

Misao entered, as Meiko already left. Misao beeped, " _Misao! Ret Scan!_ "

She used thermal vision, and scanned the area. She spotted footprints, heading towards the exit to the gym. Misao walked forward, as she beeped, " _Misao! Defense Mode!_ "

She started to run, as Meiko made a break for the outside area. She spotted a lone door, as she said, "Maybe this is the exit… No… That goes inside… But what choice do I even have? I'm trapped! A bunch of robots surrounding me, and this Misao girl is after me!"

She rushed into the door, as she was back into the hallways. She raced off and went to find a place to hide. She entered another door, and found Becky's room. She cried, "Eh? This is…"

She whispered, "This is Miss Miyamoto's room?"

She spotted some portfolios and smirked, "Bingo!"

She went to the desk and read through the folders, each showing schematics of each girl in Classes 1-A, B, C, & D, with the exception of Zula and Itou, since they're both hardly human, if you'd call them human. She then read out, "So, they were all robots, living normal lives. Interesting… These girls are 100% authentic Japanese Students… But in _this_ school, full of goons, freaks, maniacs, freaks, oddities, freaks, weirdoes, freaks, geeks, freaks, snoopers, freaks, nerds, freaks, mechas, freaks, crossdressers, freaks, aloof kids, and freaks (which is obvious how to end the pattern there)… What kind of demented and sick madman would do such a thing to build a school, full of robots?"

Misao opened the door and called, "Gotcha!"

Meiko shrieked, "OH, SHIT! I'm trapped! I was so caught up with the news, I forgot to run away! Curse my curiosity!"

Misao started to remove her white blazer, showing her white bra. She beeped, "I do not-do not-do not-do not know wha-wha-wha-wha-. **BZZT!** Please try again. Hello, operator. _The num-num-num-num-, errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!_ Please try-try-try-try-try-ry again-ain-ain-ain."

Her skirt fell down, as Meiko was cornered by the near-naked android. Misao stopped, as she reached for her, "Please try again. I am sorry. Pencils down. Please try-, Please try-, please try-."

She slowed down, as her head bowed down, "Please try-, please try-, pleeeeeease… trrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Misao stopped moving, as Meiko sighed in relief, and then started to cry. She sobbed, "Whatever this is… please, no more… A prank's a prank, but I can't stand it…"

She sobbed, as Misao's stomach panel opened. She gasped, as she whispered, "What the heck?"

Misao's body completely opened, and Becky suddenly emerged from the body, wearing her blue school swimsuit. She groaned, "Damn… It was starting to suffocate from her malfunction… Next time, I'll set it on autopilot."

Meiko kneeled up and protested, "What is this? Miss Miyamoto, what's going on here?"

Becky said to her, "You know too much about this school. I knew you stumbled onto this secret, so…"

Meiko explained, "You tell _me_! What the hell is this?"

Becky said nothing, as Misao moved, redressing herself. Becky then glared at her, "You _know_ what… You're just like the others that want to have me on the news, and expose me for what I really am… Shame that I have to do this to you, Miss Makino…"

Meiko hopped out of the floor, and Becky cried, "WAIT!"

Misao shut the door, but Meiko crashed into the wall and collapsed to the floor. She moaned, as she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Ungh… so… many… girls… I have… to… show… then… mmngh… I…" she groaned, losing sight, and then passed out.

Becky nodded, as Misao grabbed Meiko's legs, dragging her unconscious body away.

* * *

Hours later, Miyako and Sayaka were on their way to Becky's room, as Miyako stated, marching off, "Becky has to accept this! It's peaceful without that witch, Rei, but she has to know!"

#6 pleaded, "But Miyako, you can't we might get expelled! I don't want to be a dropout of the year!"

Miyako roared, "Grrr… Be quiet, damn it!"

They stopped by the door, as Miyako held her hands, "She has to understand… I was aware of what Rei is trying to do. But… our love is more important than studying. I mean, we can always have study sessions, just you and me… unless someone else ruins it!"

#6 smiled, "I'd like that…"

Becky opened the door, and called, "Hey, if you two are done cooing at each other, get inside!"

They went in, as Miyako called, "Okay, Becky, first off, before you say anything, it's time you should know about us!"

Becky asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Miyako confessed, as she held #6's hand, "I'm… I'm in love with Sayaka! That's all. Truth is out, damn it! Don't try to change that, damn it!"

Becky nodded, as she said, "I see… #6, you accept this?"

#6 nodded, "Yes, ma'am… This is my happiest moment of the year…"

She blushed, as she giggled, "I've never felt so alive of the year. …of the year."

Becky then sat up and pressed a button, "Good. Then I can accept that… … …when I am _older_."

She controlled Sayaka, and said, "#6, wait outside!"

#6 stood straight, as she spoke robotically, "Yes, Miss Miyamoto."

She walked off in a doll-like motion, and left through the door. The door shut, and #6 stopped, bowing slightly down, with her arms rigid. Miyako was in shock, as she asked, "What did you do, you stupid kid teacher?"

Becky said to Miyako, "Do you know _why_ I built you, along with the others?"

Miyako bowed her head and said, "To preserve human life…"

"Close, but no…"

"You achieve academic ranks…"

"Try again…"

"To your pleasure…"

"Not even close…"

Becky explained, "Do you know why I built you? You're built to have a very clean school, free of violence and death. Robots don't die, they just rust away."

Miyako beeped, "Miss Miyamoto, I love Sayaka. Do you not understand? Do you know of love? I feel love. We all have feelings. Me, and Sayaka, and Hime, and Rei, and Ichijou, and Kurumi-."

"Beside the point! You are built to study and be so admirable. Do you honestly think I'd let you act independently, and be in love with another girl? Yes, I know you feel love and emotion, because _I_ made it this way! But have you forgotten that I am still a child?"

Miyako nodded, as she started to speak robotically, "I understand, Miss Miyamoto."

Becky pressed another button, as she said, "You can go join the rest, since they're inside. We're going to get rid of this sudden bug you got… Imagine, feeling in love through incest…"

Miyako beeped, as the walls began to open, showing a huge hallway, "I understand."

Becky showed her in and said, "Wait by Himeko, and I will be there, shortly. #6 will be joining us, soon enough. You two need to learn your lesson about _incest_. That is NOT in your programming… Love, yes, but same-sex relationship, ew no!"

She and Miyako were inside the halls to Becky's lab, as #6 remained outside in the halls, rigid and stiff, with her bowed slightly forward.

* * *

Meiko was lying on the table, as she was regaining consciousness. Becky walked in, armed with a computer tablet, and said, "Miss Meiko Makino."

Meiko asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the lab of Momotsuki Academy. This is my laboratory, and the heart of the source you and all the others were looking for…"

Meiko shivered, as she sat up, "Hold on… Why am I in the laboratory, and why are you doing this? Did you build these?"

Becky smiled, "Yes, I do. Though, I had some helping hands from far away, including friends of my old Professor from a while back."

Meiko turned and saw Rei & Ichijou, armless and standing straight, with yellow tape around them, and a sign that says " _Under repairs – out of order_ ". They were both in their school uniforms, with Rei without her shirt, showing her bra, and Ichijou without her blazer, showing only her school swimsuit underneath. She trembled, "The girls from the other day… It can't be…"

Becky said, "You guessed, but you figured it out already?"

She showed her the tablet and said, "See what I did? Now, lemme ask _you_ a question: Do you remember why and what you were here for?"

Meiko replied, but… "Uh… I have no idea. Why did-? I know robot girls… but…"

Becky showed her the tablet and viewed a bunch of branches, relegating different moves, objectives, and speeches, "This is merely because I had to remove those memories within you. See, what I did, by enabling into your thought tree, I was cleaning out the harmful information that may jeopardize our existence. There were others before, and they fell into the same fate as did you, like Miss Fuma from the _Shadow Press_ , Miss Yomoda from _Apri Gazette_ , Miss Shinsuke from _Hikai Times_ , and even some regulars in the Tokyo Newspaper. I viewed your sub-routines and programming, and learned that you're _one of them_ , like the rest."

Meiko shivered, as she was shocked, "You mean… … …I'm a robot?"

"Correct…"

Meiko laughed, "No. No-no! You're not fooling me! I'm not a robot! I'm Meiko Makino, a news reporter from the _Daily Plum!_ "

Becky said, "Last time I checked, there _is_ no _Daily Plum_! You're like all the rest, from the scandal sheets, wanting to expose my school and shut it down! You're the one that needs to open up!"

Meiko cried, "But it _is_! _Daily Plum_ is a legit newspaper! All the other girls that worked there were from _Daily Plum,_ as well. We used aliases to avoid being found out!"

She pleaded, "But I beg of you… We are not robots… None of us are!"

Becky held the tablet up, and then said, "Then… You need to know your place…"

She slapped the tablet off and cried, "You can't do this! You're speaking in lies! I am NOT a robot! I'm Meiko Makino, and I have a boyfriend who I plan to marry, and he'll be working the-. Wait, what am I doing, telling you my life story, you maniac? I'm not a robot, I'm Meiko!"

Becky was worried, as Meiko panicked, getting up. Becky halted her, as she was trying to get away. Becky cried, "Calm down! You're malfunctioning!"

Meiko yelled, "NO! I AM NOT! I AM NOT A ROBOT! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Becky wrapped her arms around her waist, and secretly pressed a button above her hip, and Meiko's legs gave out. She moaned, as she was getting up, "My legs… I cannot feel my legs… No…"

Becky closed her eyes, saying nothing. Meiko pleaded, as she was crying, "You're kidding… You're joking… I'm a robot… I'm not a robot… Oh, god, who am I? I have a life… I'm a human… a robot… no… I want to live… I have a life!"

Becky opened her blouse and showed her bare chest, with a black bra, and said, "You never had one… to begin with."

Meiko was too focused on her hyperactive memories that Becky opened her chest panels. Meiko started to sob, "Oh, god… I am not a robot… I am going crazy… please… help me… So many girls… Am I robot? Who am I? What am I? Oh, please hel-."

She collapsed to the ground, after Becky pulled out a small power core inside her. Becky nodded, as she said, "Behoimi. Media. Serizawa. Front and center."

They walked towards the downed Meiko, as they bowed. Becky ordered, pointing at her, "Dismantle her. At once."

They picked her up, as Becky said, "Not you, Media. Prepare the repairs on each girl. Ichijou and Rei, however, they are to remain here. Too much damage inside their servos."

Media bowed, saying nothing. And then she left, as Becky sighed, "Just like all the rest…"

 **XXXXX**

#6 suddenly started to move, as she whispered, "Miyako…"

She went back into Becky's room, and saw the huge door in the hall. She whispered, "OH! Miyako is in there! MIYAKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dashed inside, wanting to see her.

 **XXXXX**

Meiko was placed on a table, with her head and her armless upper body standing up, with her long hair covering her breasts. The rest of her parts were in a pile behind her. Behoimi clicked a button inside Meiko, and then nodded, "Recording ready…"

Meiko's eyes started to light up, as she beeped in a small tone and sound. Her eyes started to scan binary text inside her.

After the binary ended, Meiko's eyes faded to black. Becky was already fixing Himeko, as she tugged her cowlick. Himeko started to smile, after she got tugged, "Hello. I am Himeko~! Maho~! What a beautiful jet morrrrrrrrr-."

She bowed down, as Becky growled, "This again?"

She tugged the cowlick again, as Himeko bowed up, "Maho~! I am Himeko Katagirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She bowed down again, as Becky growled, "Alright… Lemme try something…"

She removed Himeko's hair, revealing a small patch of hair on her head, with motors inside her skull. Becky examined it and said, "Ah, here's the problem… The string is frayed, and the gears are loose. This will be easy to fix…"

She placed Himeko's hair back on, as Serizawa took her away. Becky turned to Miyako, standing straight, with just her bra and skirt on. She said, "I'm sorry that this happened… but let's not galvanized that Rei did the right thing to warn me about this bug. But she had no right to deprogram you, without my consent. I'll deal with her, later!"

She opened her control panel on her chest, and then said, "Now then… Switch you back to default programming, to begin our tests…"

She reached for the keypad, but #6 arrived and cried, "STOP!"

Becky asked, "Huh? #6?"

#6 pleaded, "You cannot… Miyako… NO, Miyako! Wake up!"

She rushed to her, as Becky cried, "You're totally out of line! Cease programming!"

#6 said in anger, "No… I'm not your puppet of the year… Miyako-chan's right… I do love. I have love. I feel pain and sadness, too… Please… Becky… I'm under despair of the year!"

"This is NOT Romeo and Juliet, you ribbon girl idiot! And for the record, no one wants to see this sort of relationship in this school!"

"Yes, they do!" #6 cried, "Leave my love out of this! Miyako and I are lovers!"

Becky snarled, but Meiko suddenly spoke, as she said, "Let them… Give them, at least, one more time, before they are removed of this glitch…"

"Miss Makino?" #6 asked.

Becky cried, "WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK? I thought I deactivated you!"

Meiko said, "I saw everything… Everything you did to them, just to rebuild them into perfect girls… They act weird, because of their traits, but… they are human, like us."

Becky was worried, as she thought, "She's right… Miss Makino says I can give them a shot, before I can delete it."

Meiko stated, "This act of lesbian love is pure! I understand it, because I've seen girls hang with other girls, out of romance! I know what it feels like to love… My speech about me is true… I don't care who or what I am…"

#6 sniffled, as she whimpered, "Thank you… Miss Makino…"

She approached a frozen Miyako, as #6 was weeping. She held her and smiled, "I love you, Miyako… Don't leave me… This is goodbye, if we would have one kiss together… One kiss, and it's over… I'll always love you, Miyako-chan…"

She leaned to her face and was about to kiss her. But she froze, before her lips could reach. Becky deactivated her, and then Sayaka was standing in place, like Miyako. Becky huffed, "I'm still a kid, but I'm _still_ their teacher."

She carried #6 and growled, "I'll deal with _you_ , Miss Reporter Robot, later…"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Rei was being repaired by Becky, as Meiko was standing straight, back in her clothes. She oversaw everything that she witnessed, and then Becky said to Rei, "Do you have _any_ idea what you just did, Tachibana?"

Rei bowed and replied, "I did."

"And I found out, thanks to scanning into Miyako's databanks, through her thought tree. You know that I won't approve it!"

"Exactly. You're too young."

"DON'T you DARE call me a LITTLE KID, DAMN YOU!"

"I apologize, Miss Miyamoto. I know what I did was right, and I admit that I will not intervene in Miyako's life, again."

"See, that you don't!"

Becky pressed a button, in-between her chest, and Rei suddenly powered down. She beeped from her locked open mouth, " _Programming shutting down… Locking down all unit's personality data… All data locked… Systems… offline…_ "

She stopped, as Becky said, "You're expelled."

She ordered Behoimi and Media to dismantle her, as they began to remove her arms. Meiko, in complete shock, after waking to see Becky & Rei, snuck off, avoiding to be caught. She reached for the exit, but she powered off, pausing near the door. Becky stopped her, and said, "We're not done. You're free to go, but not without answers…"

She reactivated Meiko, and asked her, "There's no such thing as the _Daily Plum_. Just… _who_ or _what_ are you?"

Meiko confessed, "We're actually called… _Daily Ume Taiyo_ , or _Plum Sun_. I'm sorry I lied, but that was close to it…"

Becky asked, "And what are you going to do now, now that you know everything?"

Meiko said, "I'm posting these to the newspaper. My readers won't believe me, but… They may think it's crazy, but…"

Becky asked her, "Answer me this: Will someone believe you?"

Meiko replied, "My readers will know the truth. And if they don't… I'm fine with that."

She walked off and said, "Goodbye, Miss Miyamoto. Someday, you'll understand."

As she left, Becky growled, and then calmed down. She closed her eyes and said, "No… you _don't_ understand…"

She walked into the lab, as Behoimi asked, "Miss Miyamoto?"

Becky roared, "Speak when I say so!"

Behoimi bowed, "Apologies, ma'am. But… What should we do about _this_?"

She held up Rei's dismantled right hand, and it suddenly clicked open its eye from its palm. Becky gasped in shock, as the eye shone in infrared. She shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dashed off to the desk and was bawling, hiding from the eye. She bawled and hollered, "HAU, HAU, HAU! DAMN IT, I AM A TEACHER, YOU GOT THAT? TRASH THAT BULLY!"

She bawled, as Media removed Rei's upper arm and right leg.

* * *

That evening, Meiko returned home, lying down on the couch, as she has all the reports for the school, and moaned, "I got everything… and I had no idea what happened…"

Becky erased her identity as a robot, but Meiko remembers everything else that happened, today. She sighed, as she smiled, "But what a great scoop! Sadly… How are readers going to believe it? _Daily Plum Sun…_ could get credibility… for this…"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Misao suddenly appeared from inside Meiko's room. Meiko was sound asleep, but Misao approached her. She held up an electronic tablet, and deactivated Meiko. She spoke, as she was typing in, " _Delete files of Momotsuki Academy into Miss Meiko Makino's databanks._ "

Meiko suddenly sat up slowly, as her back of the head opened. Misao beeped, " _Deletion failure. Module locked down data of Momotsuki Academy files, including units' schematics and models._ "

She pulled out a small module from inside her head and then replaced it with a clean module. She slowly inserted it inside, and then said, "Done. A copy of her data module is in place, sans the experience and information she has retrieved. Sleep well, Meiko Makino."

Her head closed, and she lied back down. Misao spoke in Becky's voice, "Someday, _I'll_ understand… But unfortunately, _you_ do not understand. My school's secret is safe; especially someone who tries to spread the truth…"

She walked off, leaving her house. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, and Meiko started to wake up. She moaned, as she rubbed her eyes, "Huh? What th-?"

She looked around her table, as all of her written notes were gone, and everything about Momotsuki Academy was erased. She thought, "Huh? Was I imagining things?"

She got a phone call from the boss, and said, "Hello, Makino? 86 the Momotsuki story. We got a bigger story to spread from the outskirts of Tokyo. Can you make it there?"

Meiko replied, "Uh, yes, sir. I'll be right over. Where, exactly?"

She wrote the address down and said, "Hmm… Uh-huh… Okay… Meet you down in Shibuya, in ten minutes, Editor Matsuda."

She put the phone down and got dressed. She left to find another news story, leaving the secret to Momotsuki Academy behind.

* * *

That night, #6 and Miyako were above the school rooftop, as they watched the starry night sky. Becky cleansed them of their sudden lust for each other, and #6 smiled, "So pretty for a night sky…"

Miyako said, "Yeah…"

They looked at each other, as #6 blushed, "Miyako-chan…"

Miyako said, "Yeah?"

She closed her eyes, and leaned to her. They finally kissed, and they touched their lips together. Miyako blushed, and smiled, "Wow… I felt that…"

She then asked, "Say, about the other day… do you…"

#6 giggled, "Yes?"

Miyako replied, "…want to study with me at my place?"

She complained, "Because, damn it, I have suddenly lost track of the lesson plan, and I'm completely out of balance in my studying, damn it! Damn damn damn it!"

She was griping and hollering, as #6 giggled, "Ah, she's a worrywart of the year. Some things never change."

But then she asked, "Huh? Whatever happened to…?"

* * *

Outside Momotsuki Academy, Behoimi and Media were walking through the dark, as they finished tossing out the parts of Rei Tachibana. Most of her innards and parts were salvaged, but her limbs were tossed away in a huge trashcan. Her head was sticking out, atop of her upper body, and her leg and left arm was shown. Becky dismantled Rei, out of… well… let's just say that Meiko's words moved Becky.

Media replied, "She was a defective android."

Behoimi said, "She's full of it."

…or not.

* * *

( _Moonlight Love_ plays)

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Meiko returned to Shibuya, as she called, "Excuse me! Meiko Makino, _Daily Plum Sun!_ What is wrong?"

She was with a boy in a suit, holding a camera, "This is bad… The Shibuya Shopping Center is overrun by a huge giant baby!"

Meiko asked, "Who? WHAT?"

She looked up and saw a girl, at about 50 feet tall, wearing the same clothes as Ichijou. Except that her face has a huge smile. She roared to the heavens, "PUI!"

It was a giant Ichijou's Little Sister. Meiko was shocked, as she was stammering, smoking from her neck, "Now we're doing _Attack on Titan_?"

She started to shake and buzz. Meiko's eyes went completely blue, and buzzed continuously, with drool coming out of her mouth. One of the Plum sun crew, in a black suit, cried, "OH, NO! Meiko's down! Makino! Makino has crashed! Makino? MAKINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meiko was broken, as she was in shock, seeing the giant Ichijou sister.

* * *

 ** _Plum Sun_** 梅の太陽

* * *

(Becky, voice-over): I am Rebecca Miyamoto, reporting from the _Daily Moon Peach_ , with a status report of 1-C. Rei Tachibana is expelled; Miyako and #6 are normal, without this lesbian incest.  
Kurumi still _boring_ , Ichijou's still Ichijou, and we couldn't save Himeko Katagiri… This fic is in memory of our ahoge friend. Rest in peace, Cowlick.

(Himeko, voice-over): MAHO! I AM NOT DEAD!  
(Becky, voice-over): Aw, you ruined the surprise!  
(Himeko, voice-over): That's not fair! Everyone loves me~! I'm so omega awwwwwweeeeeeeeeeee… nnnnnnnnnngh…  
(Himeko powers down)  
(Becky): Not again.  
(Becky tugs, but gets a clank sound)  
(Becky, voice-over): Awwwww, it's jammed! Have Himeko repaired, ASAP!  
I'm sorry, readers. Good night.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
